For Serah
by Sinnclaire
Summary: "If not for me, then do it for Serah." Hope/Serah ; Hope/Lightning


**TITLE:** For Serah

**CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS:** Hope E. & Serah F. ; Lightning/Hope

**SUMMARY:** "If not for me, then do it for Serah."

**A/N**: Hi! It's 1:30 and I just couldn't get to sleep without writing this. lol. Inspired by Leona Lewis' song _My Hands, _the main theme for the International Version of Final Fantasy XIII. Actually, I think it also fits Final Fantasy XIII-2'2 plot line since it is a song about moving on and starting each day without the person you used to wake up next to. : It's a beautiful song. (And Leona is underrated.) Anyway, I won't keep you from this any longer; Here it goes: _For Serah_.

* * *

><p>'Lightning.'<p>

She sighs.

There wasn't a day that Serah didn't think about her older sister.

Three years have passed since she disappeared without saying a word to anybody. Where did she go? Was she still alive? Will she ever come back? Why did she leave? How could she- How?

So many questions. So many questions, indeed.

And as for the answers, there were none.

There were only theories, wild guesses yet to be proven; Stories made up to cover the riddles unanswered; Things that were said just to say there were reasons.

But still, no one was sure.

There was one thing everyone seemed to be sure about, though.

Lightning was gone.

Nobody knows where. Nobody knows why.

Some say she is in within the crystal pillar holding Cocoon up. Others believe she's gone looking for ways to save Vanille and Fang. Others don't really give a damn. But what most people think is that she really is gone; Gone as in never to return, ever.

And to Serah?

Lies.

All lies.

Everyone made it look like she was the only one who believed Lightning was alive, and will be coming back any time soon. Serah couldn't wait to see her sister again. She waited, and never lost hope. People pitied her because of this. They thought she had gone crazy, desperate. But the younger Farron never gave up. She knew very well that she was not losing her mind.

In fact, she believed that she was the only sane person left.

Everyone else was just crazy.

If no one wanted to believe her, then so be it.

She believes in her heart, and her heart never lies.

But even if everyone refused to help her, there was one man who was always by her side. There was one person who always believed in her from the very beginning. This person would do anything for her, and would probably agree with her even though he knew she was wrong. Serah knew she didn't have to be alone as long as she had him. She knew that even if it was just her against the world, she would win as long as he stood by her side.

Snow.

He meant the world to her.

He made her smile.

He was her guardian.

But sadly, Snow was gone as well.

He left months ago in search of Lightning. Snow is part of the ones who believe that Lightning will no longer be coming back. His mind tells him that even if he looked in the deepest Pulsian caves and swam in the deepest Pulsian oceans, he would never find her. But he prefers to listen to his heart- to Serah. And if she says Lightning is alive, then she is. He believes in her, as he always did. And Serah believes in him.

But Snow hasn't come back yet, and she's starting to lose hope.

Even so, she remains strong; sturdy like a rock. And her hopes will not falter, nor will she shed a single tear in front of anybody.

Not until Snow comes running back into her arms.

Not until Lightning returns.

She believes that the time will come.

And she will wait.

The sun was bidding farewell to another day on New Bodhum and darkness started to cover the skies. The sparkling stars shone in the night like little diamonds, and the full moon like a pearl lightning up the sky. Cocoon sat atop the pillar of crystal, colors playing on the surface as it was tickled by the moonlight, and the trees danced to the song of the wind.

Serah was walking home from her workplace- the old schoolhouse of Oerba. She was a history teacher at said school, and she told stories to the children of Fal'Cie and of L'Cie. She told stories of the truth, of the real heroes of Cocoon. She wanted to make their mark on history known, far and wide, even in the next generations. And this is where it would start. This was just a part of her day.

Today wasn't really so special. It was just like every day. She tried to smile as much as she could even though most of the people knew she wasn't alright, especially after Snow left her. Serah would talk with the NORA gang at Lebreau's shack on some nights, but never drank any of the midnight bottles they offered her. She would sometimes visit Hope and his father at their home, which was right across theirs. Hope would seldom be around though, so she ate dinner with Bartholomew most of the time. At least she never felt totally alone. A lot of people surrounded her, and these people were the one of the reasons that keep her going.

But tonight was different.

She didn't stop by the Estheim residence this fine night, nor did she go in the direction of Lebreau's shack. For some reason, she wanted to be alone tonight.

It was Lightning's birthday today.

She is supposed to be 24.

Serah smiled as she was walking. The streets were deserted and she could already see her new house from where she stood. She clutched her handbag tightly as the wind blew in her direction. She closed her eyes for a moment and felt the cool breeze brushing past her. It reminded her of the sea breeze on the original Bodhum back in Cocoon. It reminded her of the cold summer nights she had when she was a little girl. She would ask to sleep with her sister at times like those. Oh how she missed her sister's arms, her sister's warmth. She only wished that she could see Lightning right now.

Serah continued her walk and found herself in front of her home minutes later. She climbed the stairs at the right and opened the door with her keys. Her new home was smaller compared to the house she shared with Lightning a few years back. Half of the oval-shaped house was a small kitchen and dining room, and the living room that was right beside it. Then there was a small room. It was the bedroom she once shared wtih Snow. There was no bathroom, and she had to go to the river to bathe every morning. It wasn't like the paradise she once lived in on Cocoon. But somehow, she was contented with this life. She was happy. She tried to be.

The pink-haired lady washed her hands with the water from the kitchen sink, and sat down on the dining table alone. She hurriedly cooked the fish she got from the friendly fishermen two days ago and ate it heartily, gulping down a glass of water after. Serah then went into her room to change into her night dress.

She looked into the broken mirror after, staring at herself intently. She couldn't help but think that she looked so much like her sister- bright blue eyes, salmon pink hair and fair complexion. Serah then opened the drawer, taking out the only thing that was kept in it; Lightning's survival knife. It was her gift to her sister on her 21st birthday. She remembered her sister's exact words that day.

"This is ridiculous, WORST birthday ever."

But still, Serah smiled. She knew that Lightning has changed a lot already. That l'cie journey made a difference in her life. Serah didn't know what Snow and the others did, but she was glad. She held the knife to her chest and walked out of her room. She entered the living room and sat down on the couch, sighing and laying the knife beside her. Her eyes drifted over to a picture of Lightning and her hanging on the wall. It was one of the things Sazh managed to save for her after he raided Cocoon for supplies with the military two summers ago. It meant a lot to her.

Serah smiled, and took the picture off the wall. And although she knew no one was listening to her, she spoke.

"Hi sis," she laughed. "Happy Birthday!" Serah said joyfully, her eyes glued to the photographic memory of her sister.

"You know, I miss you so much. We all do! I wish you'd come back already. I'm getting tired of waiting for you. But I know you're coming!" She bites her lip. "I know you'll be with me again; and Snow, and Sazh and Dajh, and Hope. We'll all be together again, won't we?"

Serah looks out the window, where Cocoon sits frozen and admires the striking beauty of the lifeless planet. The crystal shone brightly, and the place she once knew as home was now a decoration- nothing more.

"Light, why did you leave?" She asks, turning back to the photograph. "It's been hard for everyone, not only me! Snow says you're in that crystal over there," she looks back at Cocoon. "Everyone else thinks you're gone. But I don't believe them! I know Hope doesn't believe them either, but lately It seems like he's forgotten you. Maybe it's because he's been so busy with his studies. He's grown so much, Lightning. I wish you could see him and talk to him. He's passed off as the one who was most affected by you leaving."

Serah pauses as she remembers how Hope was the one she was with during the time Vanille and Fang turned to crystal. She remembers him handing her Lightning's knife. She rememberes how he wouldn't eat for days after he found out that she wasn't coming back. It was hard, but he remained adamant, strong and unchanging. He tried to be himself.

The truth is, he tried. He tried to move on.

"I don't know what you did with him, sis. Snow didn't tell me much, but it seems like he's been through a lot and it seems like you've made a huge impact on his life. Tell me sis, is there some sort of romantic thing going on with you and him?" Serah laughs to herself, shifting in her seat and straightening her night dress as she places the picture on the table.

"I know Hope knows you're alive! I know he's waiting."

"But you know, I-" She stops, and swallows her fear. A tear could be seen sneaking out the corner of her blue eyes, and she wipes it with the sleeve of her clothing. "I really miss you," she whimpers, her lips trembling. "We all do."

Tears stream down Serah's beautiful face as she says the last word, unable to control all the feelings she kept hidden in the years that passed. She had to be strong. She had to. No one can see her like this.

"L- lightning...Claire...Even though everyone," she says and wipes her tears away once more. " Even though everyone forgets you, even though no one in the world thinks you're still alive...I," she looks at the ground, and the tears start to fall again. "I will always believe in you. I know that right now I'm the only one who thinks you're alive! I'm the only one who knows the truth...I..." She whimpers as her tears fall to her lap, wetting her night dress.

"Always," she whispers. "I'll always be here."

And there, on the other side of the door, a certain silver-haired boy takes his ear off the wall, and slides down on his back. He leans on the door as he runs a hand through his messy hair. He looks up at the sky, the one he once watched with Lightning at night while she was on watch at the Yachas Massif and he couldn't sleep. Serah was right about everything she said, especially about how Lightning changed his life. Flashbacks of him and Lightning started to play around in his mind. There was them at Bresha, the Vestige. Lightning meeting Odin for the first time at the Vile Peaks when he decided to follow her. Hope and Lightning going through the Gapra Whitewood and reaching Palumpolum. There was the Palamecia, and defeating Dysley for the first time. Then there was the Fifth Ark and Gran Pulse...and Eden. She was in his heart the whole time, and will always be.

Hope's head is hung low as he gets up on his feet and takes one more look at the planet they saved.

"I'm waiting, Light. Serah's not the only one. I miss...and...well," he laughs at himself. "I miss you, Light. I love you. Please...please come back? If not for me, then do it for Serah," he smiles, tears starting to form in his eyes.

For Serah.

He then turns around and wipes his tears. 'Lightning can't see me like this. What'll she say? "Geez Hope, I've been gone forever and you're still a wimp?"' Hope thinks and smiles. He closes his eyes and knocks on Serah's door.

"Hey Serah, wanna stay over tonight? Dad misses you. He's worried you-" Hope stops as the door suddenly opens before him, and Serah comes rushing out to hug him.

"It's her birthday, Hope!" Serah sobs into his shoulder, and he could do nothing but hug her back. "Yeah Serah, it...it is." He closes his eyes. He has to be strong, for Serah. "Come on, let's go to my place..." He says, leading her down the stairs after locking the door. He escorts the younger Farron to his place and Bartholomew Estheim opens the door for them. Serah walks in first, trying to keep her composure in front of the old man.

Hope looks outside before following his dad and Serah inside. Indeed, he missed her. And yes, he never stop believing.

And still he waits for that day.

The day she'll come back into his arms.

He smiles to himself, knowing that the day will surely come, and sends a greeting to wherever faraway land she may be in right now.

'Happy Birthday, Light. I love you.'


End file.
